


Hey Jealousy

by merycula (thanksillpass)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksillpass/pseuds/merycula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So what if he was pouting. He was allowed to pout when his shadow was taking private basketball lessons from his ex-light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Jealousy

They were sitting by their usual spot at Maji Burger, Kuroko enjoying his vanilla shake with an unsurprisingly unreadable expression. Kagami was in a bad mood. He kept staring through the window with his chin resting on his fist, an untouched pile of burgers in front of him.

„Kagami-kun is pouting,” said Kuroko suddenly, taking an obnoxiously loud sip.

Taiga didn’t turn his head and barely spared his companion a side glance and a half-assed shrug. So what if he was pouting. He was allowed to pout when his shadow was taking private basketball lessons from his ex-light.

“Kagami-kun also ordered only ten burgers. Is Kagami-kun finally starting to worry about getting fat?”

Taiga scoffed dismissively, not changing his position, and ignored Kuroko’s exasperated huff. So what if he didn’t have his usual appetite. It had nothing to do with watching his diet; he still looked better than Aomine.

“Kagami-kun should learn to express his feelings properly.”

Now  _that_  got a reaction out of Taiga. His brow twitched in annoyance and he fixed his inflamed eyes on Kuroko.  _He_  wasn’t the one whose thought processes were a complete mystery to everyone around him.

“That’s because Kagami-kun doesn’t  _have_  any thought processes.”

“Oi, bastard-” he muttered to hide his own embarrassment at thinking out loud.

“Eat your burgers, please, Kagami-kun, you’re making me worry. And if you could be so kind as to stop obsessing over me training with Aomine-kun.”

Kagami unwrapped the first burger grumpily and took a vicious bite while thinking about Aomine’s head. “I’m not obsessing over it. I just don’t like the idea of that sleaze hanging around you.”

Kuroko blinked slowly at him and then frowned slightly in confusion.

“Is Kagami-kun… jealous?”

Taiga choked on the burger and his violent coughing immediately caught the attention of other customers. While he was trying to regain his breath, he could see Kuroko through the thin mist of tears, bowing his head and apologizing to people for disturbing them. Bastard,  _he_ was the one who should demand an apology! He was nearly killed!

He snatched Kuroko’s shake from his hand, half in retaliation, half in order to save his own life, and took a sip. Yes, Kuroko’s scowl was even more gratifying than the long-awaited lungful of air.

“I’m going to kill you,” he rasped eventually, sliding the shake across the table.

For a moment, Kuroko watched the straw curiously before unceremoniously taking it out and replacing it with a new one. The act sent an arrow labeled ‘unhygienic’ straight through Kagami’s heart. He took consolation in another burger.

“I hate you so much,” he gritted out after he swallowed, still fuming with anger.

“Lies,” stated Kuroko with an unwavering confidence. It made Taiga mad how entirely  _not_ groundless that confidence was. “Why is Kagami-kun jealous?”

“Who said I was jealous?!”

“You did.”

“Did not!”

“Did too.”

Kagami groaned in frustration and grabbed his own hair to stop himself from reaching across the table and strangling Kuroko. He  _wasn’t_  jealous! Not of Aomine and  _certainly_  not of Kuroko – he would sooner quit basketball than ask Ahomine to teach him  _anything_.

Taiga knew very well that he wasn’t the best choice when it came to teaching, especially Kuroko, so he understood, on a professional level, the decision to seek help elsewhere. Still, it bugged the hell out of him for some reason, because why Aomine of all people? Even that creep Kise would be better! Out of those two, the damn copycat seemed like easier to deal with for Kuroko and less… important.

Kagami sighed. Alright, so he  _was_  jealous. Like it or not, he basically filled Ahomine’s shoes as Kuroko’s light. Aomine used to mean a whole lot to Kuroko and still did, judging by how hell-bent he had been on bringing the old Aomine back. And ever since defeating him, Taiga couldn’t shake off the nagging visions of Kuroko running back to his old partner. He hated himself for thinking so lowly of his shadow, for even entertaining the idea that he might be so disloyal. But he couldn’t help it. He didn’t claim it was rational – rarely anything was with Kagami – but it was strong and it just  _wouldn’t go away_.

“Kagami-kun is being silly,” decided Kuroko suddenly, snapping Taiga out of his thoughts.

For a moment Kagami got scared that he was thinking out loud again, but he refused to believe that more than one cliché of this sort would happen to him in one hour. If Kuroko actually knew what was going on in Taiga’s head, it was only due to him being ridiculously good at it in general.

“Truly a Bakagami,” muttered Kuroko, this time softer and more… angry.

Taiga frowned, leaning in, and that was when Kuroko’s eyes snapped up to his and he had to lean back solely because of the heat in that gaze. He swallowed and regretted ordering so little burgers and not having anything to distract himself with in that moment. Kuroko wasn’t saying anything, he just kept staring, making Kagami feel exposed.

He suspected Kuroko to remind him of their promise and assure him that the past was in the past and the future was theirs, and all that inspirational bull. He waited for him to say he was being childish and he shouldn’t worry because Aomine, changed or not, wasn’t his light anymore and never would be again because it was Kagami’s role now. He would get flustered then and yell at Kuroko because, even though he knew it all to be true, it would be too embarrassing to hear. But he’d be forced to realize how stupid and unreasonable he’d been.

Since Kagami had already realized on his own, Kuroko would only say it to embarrass him with full and unforgiving premeditation, because of course he  _knew_ , simply because he loved doing it. Kagami didn’t think he was particularly attractive when he was blushing up to the tips of his hair and spluttering unintelligible words of explanation, eyes almost rolling into the back of his head from stress alone. He’d even say he presented a ridiculously pathetic picture that no one wanted to look at unless they liked feeling second-hand embarrassment. Maybe Kuroko was getting off on it or something; wouldn’t be that surprising.

“Kagami-kun has no reason to be jealous. After all… Kagami-kun has better guns than Aomine-kun.”

He blinked at Kuroko several times because really? That was what he went with? They both knew that stroking Kagami’s ego, especially on such superficial level, was definitely  _not_ Kuroko’s job; Kagami was already full of himself enough as it was. He could even say that Kuroko’s job was the complete opposite, more often than not, considering Taiga’s temperament. Kuroko was always there to stop Kagami from getting ahead of himself and remind him how _im_ perfect he was – take him down from his high, ground and steady him.

Kagami scowled and leaned closer, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. The boy sitting across the table from him, leisurely sipping a vanilla shake, wore a seemingly blank expression on his face, but there was something mischievous hiding in his eyes. The tiniest hint of a smile dancing in the corner of Kuroko’s lips made Taiga grin triumphantly and turn his head to the window with a snort. Kuroko wasn’t the only one ridiculously good at reading Kagami. He gently kicked his shadow’s ankle under the table.

“I hate you.”

“Lies.”


End file.
